


Narrow Escape

by CavernWraith



Series: Crown of Blood [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Peter and Wanda find Pietro and fight off a group of soldiers.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Crown of Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Narrow Escape

The Staff of Hecate rested on a table as Peter and Wanda observed the enchanted object.

“The staff was crafted by the goddess herself,” Wanda explained. “Hecate was nicknamed the Queen of the Night by worshippers. It is said whoever wields this weapon shall have the powers of Hecate including the ability to call forth eternal darkness and transform reality.”

“Damn,” said Peter. “That would explain why so many people have sought it out. Quick question, does your sister have any magical training?”

“Not that I know of.”

Wanda removed the staff from the table and placed it in a corner while Peter unfurled a map in its place.

“Ok, what’s our plan?” Peter asked.

“Now that we have the staff, we should start searching for my brother. I seem to recall rumors of him being sighted around Madripoor last time I checked.” 

“Madripoor? Isn’t that a den of thieves and killers? Why would he even go there?”

“My guess is he wants to recruit misfits to help him take back Genosha. Against the royal army I fear they may not have a chance.”

Wanda took a pause to put her fingertips on her forehead and lightly rub it.

“After we find Pietro, we should go to the Witches’ Guild and fully assess the abilities of the Staff of Hecate before we challenge Lorna. Although knowing Grand Witch Harkness I feel she would strongly prefer to keep the staff as a safeguard.”

“Another question,” said Peter, “what does Genosha know of your father’s death?”

Wanda closed her eyes. “They think Pietro and I conspired to kill him and Lorna was the good faithful daughter suddenly forced into a role she was not ready for.”

Peter frowned. “That means we need to get Lorna to confess her crime. But how?”

“Let’s focus on finding Pietro first. Madripoor is about a 2 days trek from here.”

* * *

Pietro groaned as his body hit the stone path. 

He shakingly got to his feet while a voice from inside the bar hollered, “Either buy a drink or get lost! We don’t need any banished princes trying to rally armies here!”

Pietro sighed and shook his head. Life was tough. He brushed bits of dirt off himself and looked around. Almost no one was interested in helping him challenge Lorna. 

“Time to move on to the next town and keep going,” Pietro quietly muttered.

He gathered his belongings and headed toward the city outskirts, his head down.

“Pietro!”

Pietro looked up to see Wanda and a new face. His face brightened and he raced to give his sister a hug.

“What a coincidence! We arrived at Madripoor just as you were about to leave it!”

“It is good to see you alive, Wanda! I hope your training at the Witches’ Guild was worth it.”

Wanda looked over him in concern. “What happened to you?”

Pietro sighed dejectedly. “I thought thieves and scoundrels would be easy to convince to take back our home. I was so wrong. These guys don’t care about riches, only what they think is worth fighting for, or in most cases fighting over.”

He looked over at Peter. “Who’s this?”

Peter gave a small wave. “Oh, hi. I’m Peter.” He and Pietro shook hands. “I met Wanda when we were both looking for the Staff of Hecate. She kept on saying how much she needed it.”

“I’m Pietro. I’ll be honest, I’m not really a magic person, more of a physical hands-on guy. So Wanda, did you manage to learn anyt-” 

“Get off the road!” Wanda shouted.

They ducked into a nearby ditch out of sight. Shortly after a group of men on horses appeared. At the head rode a gigantic imposing man.

The trio watched as the last few horses disappeared into Madripoor. 

“The Juggernaut,” whispered Pietro.

“Who?” asked Peter.

“Genosha’s Captain of the Guard,” said Wanda. “His name’s Cain Marko but people decided to give him a nickname and it kind of stuck after a while.” 

“Lorna must have sent him after us,” said Pietro. “We have to move. Where’s the nearest inn from here?”

“About 20 miles back from where we came, I believe,” said Peter.

They got back onto the road and began walking. They were around 4 or 5 miles in when they heard noises from behind.

“Stop right there!” yelled a deep voice.

Peter, Wanda and Pietro turned and saw the Juggernaut and his men some distance from them.

“We almost missed each other. I was sent to get the prince, you know. Imagine my luck to see both traitors to the crown standing here. I can snatch the two of you as well as your friend and be back in time for supper.”

“We are not traitors, Marko!” yelled Pietro.

“Tell that to the queen. Men, seize them!” ordered the Juggernaut.

The soldiers advanced forward but Wanda grabbed the Staff of Hecate and waved it menacingly.

“Do not make me use this,” she said.

“Ooh, a magic glowy stick. I’m so scared,” the Juggernaut mocked. “Do you even know how it works?”

“Well, I can figure something out.”

Wanda gripped the staff firmly and closed her eyes. Suddenly they opened; her irises turned from blue to black. 

Everyone watched in interest as energy crackled around the staff. Wanda shouted a cry before the staff released a cloud of black smoke that quickly engulfed Marko and the soldiers.

“What’s going on?” shouted one soldier.

“I can’t see!” cried another.

Peter, Wanda and Pietro heard the sound of neighing as the horses threw their riders off and started to scatter.

Wanda’s eyes reverted to blue. She reached out one hand and Peter and Pietro watched as three horses with no riders emerged from the black smoke.

“Come on,” Wanda said. “I don’t know how long this can hold them.”

They quickly got on the horses and galloped away, eventually reaching an inn that had a stable.

Peter paid the stableman to look after the horses, and he and the twins headed inside.

“Name?” the innkeeper asked.

“Ben Reilly,” said Peter. “I would like one room for my two companions and myself.”

“How long do you plan to stay with us?” 

“Just for tonight.”

The innkeeper nodded before passing them their room key.

“Enjoy your stay.”

The three headed upstairs into their room and locked the door before releasing sighs of relief.

“That was too close,” said Pietro.

“Wanda, how did you know the soldiers were coming?” asked Peter.

“As part of my training I learned how to sense approaching danger,” she explained.

“That is very useful,” said Peter. “How about for now we set down our things and go downstairs for some food?”

* * *

The Juggernaut stomped into the throne room and knelt before Lorna.

“I see you failed, Captain.”

“My deepest apologies, Queen Lorna. I found your siblings but they got away with some other rogue. During our fight, Princess Wanda wielded some kind of magic staff that blinded me and my men in darkness for several hours before we could see again. By then most of our horses were gone.”

Lorna leaned forward in interest, ignoring Marko’s last sentence. “The Staff of Hecate. So the stories are true.” She stood up from the throne and approached Marko. “I think I know where they might be headed. The staff contains terrifying power. Wanda would not be aware of all its secrets. As far as I know, the Witches’ Guild are the only ones who know how to control it.”

Lorna smiled. “Please, take your rest, Captain. I will handle my traitorous brother and sister myself.”


End file.
